


I Baptise Thee

by frozenorange



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenorange/pseuds/frozenorange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy always comes prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Baptise Thee

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested porn. 
> 
> I'm so going to hell.

Late nights sharing a bottle of whatever liqueur they could get their hands on somehow became a habit, just like college kids do. It’s not too bad, unless they’re drinking the church wine, because getting drunk on wine always makes Jesse feel sick in the morning. Sometimes if they’re going all the way, there’s some weed involved, sometimes something stronger, too.

So really, all things considered, the fact that they’re half naked and smoking whatever crap Cassidy has found to put in his glass pipe, should be considered a positive change. It happens as a spur of the moment, but the fact that Cassidy produces a condom and a small, full and unused bottle of lube makes Jesse wonder just how spontaneous this all is.

Not that he minds, though.

“You came prepared,” Jesse pants, tugging at the makeshift string belt that’s keeping Cassidy’s jeans from falling.

The vampire smirks, though he doesn’t answer, too busy on discarding the preacher’s shirt and tossing it on the floor, to join his shoes and his pants. So what, even if he came prepared because he hoped the evening would take a turn for the best, at least they won’t have to move somewhere else and do that awful dance that’s finding lube when you’re already so horny you could explode. The shirt falls off the preacher’s shoulders, the vampire’s jeans as well and Cassidy is quick to step out of them, kicking the offending garment in the general direction of the door.

None of this is new, them standing in their underwear in front of each other, abs and tattoos on display, as they look at one other, trying to be subtle about it. Yeah, none of this is new. It’s happened before, the only nice change is that there’s no blood involved, except the one pumping all the way down to their groin.

“C’mon then,” Cassidy encourages, slender fingers idly running along the preacher’s clothed shaft.

Jesse moans, instinctively pushing against the vampire’s hand. He doesn’t speak, just grabs onto Cassidy’s shoulders and pulls the man into a heated kiss.

It’s Cassidy who moves them towards the altar, and Jesse has no idea where he’s being tugged until his naked back hits the cold marble surface of the altar. “We can’t,” he whispers as he pulls back, eyes wide.

Cassidy’s the embodiment of frustration, “Well, it ain’t like I’ll be goin’ upstairs for this.”

“But, in the church?”

He can’t believe what he’s hearing, “’s not like it’s ever stopped us before.” The vampire points out, gesturing between them.

That seems to be enough for Jesse who glances over at Jesus on the cross with guilty eyes. Jesse isn’t sure if he’s asking permission or forgiveness.

Cassidy doesn’t care.

After a first moment of hesitation, Jesse’s hands move to his lover’s hips, and he manoeuvres him around until it’s him who’s pressed against the altar. It’s a dance for dominance that the preacher wins, only because after all, it’s Cassidy who lets him.

Jesse wants it slow, long and heated, an evening full of touches and kisses on heated skin, and a compound of whispers and moans, yet that’s not how it goes.

They’re both intoxicated, while neither of them is full on drunk nor high, the endorphins are running free and so are their hands. It’s fast and needy, hands touching, groping, squeezing as they share wet, sloppy kisses.

“Fuck me,” Cassidy whispers against Jesse’s hear, humping against the preacher with desire.

Jesse pulls back, panting heavily as he looks up at the man, a questioning look in his eyes, “As in, actually or…?”

As a response, Cassidy grabs the hem of the black boxers the preacher is wearing and yanks them down, erection springing up freely. There’s lube and an half crumbled up condom packet on the altar, waiting invitingly for them to finally get to it.

It’s not like they’ve discussed it before, and it’s not like Jesse has been with many other men, but as Cassidy’s the one tugging his boxers of and of all things turning over to literally bend over the altar, Jesse figures he’ll top this time. This time, because he’s simply assumed there will be many more times to come, many more chances to desecrate other holy furniture.

“Don’t make me wait, ya wanker,” it’s Cassidy’s groggily encouragement, and Jesse figures that’s as good as it gets.

The preacher gets the condom from the altar, rips the packet open and slowly rolls it over his shaft, stroking it a few times just to make sure it won’t slip off. He’s sure that Cassidy can’t carry diseases as he’s basically dead, and before he can cringe at the thought of what that implies, he take the lube and pours a generous amount over his partner’s hole.

“Shite,” the Irish hisses at the cold lubricant over his skin, but immediately reaches behind himself. Jesse smacks his hand away, rubbing the tips of his index and middle finger over the hole. He knows he has to go slow, that there’s no way the vampire can take two fingers, but he can tease, and if he slips the first finger in a little too eagerly, Cassidy doesn’t complain.

The movement elicits one moan from the vampire, who’s quick to thrust back, to silently beg for more. Jesse though doesn’t give just yet, and slides his finger in and out multiple times before finally prodding with a second one at the stretched hole.

“Fuck me already,” Cassidy begs, but Jesse knows better. He can’t really see what the vampire’s doing underneath him, but with the angle his right arm is bent, Jesse figures he’s stroking himself.

A low grunt is all the answer the vampire gets as the preacher shoves a second finger in and crooks his fingers just the right angle to send the vampire over the edge, muscles clenching so hard the preacher’s fingers hurt.

In the dark of the church, he can’t really see much, but he can imagine the white ropes of hot cum against the side of his consecrated altar, of the altar that once belonged to his father. He can’t see the giant wooden cross with the figure of Jesus nailed to it, but he can feel Christ’s eyes on him, judging.

“We’re not done,” he mumbles against the vampire’s ear, nipping gently at it as he pulls his fingers out and smears more lubricant over his shaft. Once he’s all lubed up and ready, he guides the head of his cock to the vampire’s entrance and slowly slides inside. It’s nothing like pornos, Cassidy isn’t quite opened up enough and having both hands covered in lube makes for a poorly grasp on the man, yet despite everything he manages to bury himself deep as far as he can go. “Shit, you’re so tight,” Jesse gasps, sounding almost surprised, yet out of breath.

Cassidy’s arms are folded awkwardly over the altar, as Jesse figures his cock didn’t have time to get hard again. The vampire squeezes his muscles around the man’s cock, then loosens once more and pushes backwards just an inch, a silent signal that the preacher can move.

Jesse doesn’t need any other invitation. The pace they fall into is quick and rough, marble edges digging into the vampire’s hipbones as Jesse’s fingers around his hips slowly create bruises. “You feel so fucking good,” Jesse pants out, his left hand now letting go of the vampire’s hip and moving around him to grab onto the half hard cock. It’s messy, and Jesse’s hips starts stuttering as he gets closer to the edge of his own orgasm, yet he doesn’t give in and keeps his pace up, the sound of flesh smacking other flesh way too loud in the empty church.

To his surprise, Cassidy reaches back and pushes at whatever part of the preacher he can find first. “Stop,” he orders casually, to the preacher’s surprise.

“What?”

As Jesse stands naked with his cock hard and throbbing right in front of Cassidy, the vampire slides down to his knees, reaching over to pull the condom off. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth the vampire readies himself for something Jesse clearly hadn’t imagined, like some kinky porno, Cassidy really wants him to cum on his face. With a sardonic grin, Cassidy joins his hands in prayer, winking up at the preacher, “Baptise me, padre.”

Jesse does.


End file.
